Real Bachelor Party
by RebeccaWrites
Summary: Nick, Blaine, Wes and David go to a club. Some get drunk and some order a lap dance for someone else. It's basic Klaine and if you can spare five minutes of your time to read this, that'd be great. One-Shot.


Nick, Blaine, Wes and David walked into the club at around 8:30. The sun had set an hour before, leaving the city dark apart from the streetlights. The outside of the club was lit up with bright coloured lights, red and orange being the brightest; colouring the pavement and creating shadows all around. People were lined up around the block from the entrance, waiting for their chance to enter the exclusive club. Luckily for the four men, they were nothing if not exclusive.

The band, made up of Nick on drums, Wes on bass, David on guitar and Blaine up front singing. Their band, The Warblers, were a rock and roll band, they wrote, produced and performed their own songs. Sometimes, they'd perform covers of Top 40 singles to make their shows livelier. The guys were all 25, with the exception of Blaine, who was the baby of the group at 24. Although, his birthday appeared in February, the others all turned that year older, months before him. The band was formed in College, in their junior year. After being lead singers for The Warblers a cappella group in High School, they all had a mutual understanding and love for music, and each other. They were-are the best of friends; they tour around the country and are soon off on a European tour, to promote their second album. Of course, that is after Nick gets back form Honeymoon.

Tonight, they're out on the town, for Nick's bachelor party, whom was getting married in two weeks, to his high school sweetheart Jeff. When they first met, they hated each other, pranks were played and insults thrown. Until, they were made to work with each other on a project for English. The project lasted 3 months, which was the perfect amount of time for each boy to find out enough about the other and see that they weren't all that different. Bonding over their love of music and the fact that they were both gay and had supportive families. It wasn't long till they were both madly in love with each other.

They entered the club and waltzed straight to the VIP section. Perks of being a famous rock band often meant that they had their own private place in clubs. Blaine, being younger, was always sceptical of clubs, not to say he didn't like going out and partying. But, he much preferred being on his own in the quiet, being a rock star and listening to loud music every day, made him appreciate the peace in life.

Although, both Blaine and Nick were the gay men out of the band, Wes and David were the ones to suggest going to a gay club. Arguing that it couldn't be a real bachelor party, unless you were given a lap dance; from a member of the sex, you prefer.

The men were seated at a table in the back, close enough to get to the bar and the dance floor, but away from the crowd if it got too much.

"The first round, gentleman, is on me!" Wes shouted over the music, "What would you like?" He asked and received a list of drinks, enough for twenty people, not four. He came back only a few minutes later, carrying a tray filled with all kinds of drinks, all filled to the brim of its glass. He set the tray down and placed a shot, in front of each man. "Tonight, we celebrate. TO NICK!" He shouted, and the others echoed his toast.

* * *

Two hours later, Wes and David were out of their heads. They were on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the music. People formed a circle around them as they attracted attention. Blaine was sat in their booth, watching the people dance, whilst listening to Nick talk about how special Jeff is. Nick was also drunk; however, Blaine had managed to get away with having as few drinks as possible. It was, after all, his responsibility to make sure they all got home safely.

"His hair, it's so blonde. And it feels so good when I run my hands through it. Like, it's so soft. I don't know how he does it." Nick continued to speck random thoughts, making sentences. Some of which didn't entirely make sense. "Blainey, do you have someone special?" He asked. Blaine knew he was drunk; otherwise he wouldn't have brought up the subject.

Two years ago, when Blaine was only twenty-two, fresh out of college and The Warblers rising high in the charts, he met a man. Seb. They called him. He was great, Blaine loved him and he said he loved Blaine. But it was all a lie. Blaine was a saver, not as in lives, but in money. All the money, he gathered from The Warblers sales, went into his bank account. He used it to pay his rent of course, but the rest was saved.

It wasn't hard for Blaine to figure out Seb's plan. He could tell in the way his eyes would roam other people when they were out together, or he'd want to be on Blaine's good side and make not-so-subtle hints that he wanted presents. It was like this their whole relationship, which lasted around 7 months. In the end, Seb got tired of trying, he left Blaine without a second thought once he realised he wouldn't get any money out of him.

In all honesty, Blaine knew he should have dumped Seb once he figured out what he wanted. But it was nice, to have company. To have someone who wanted to make him happy, even if all they wanted was the money. But, he learned his lesson. Since then, Blaine hadn't dated. He hadn't been with anyone. He'd kept himself to his family and friends, those of whom he knew wouldn't try to gain anything from his relationship with them.

So, "No, I don't Nicky." Blaine replied. No one special in his life.

Wes and David came back to their table, thirty minutes later, which giant grins replacing their mouths.

"You love us." Wes started.

"Because we are awesome friends." David continued, speaking to both Nick and Blaine.

"We have arranged a lap dance for you Nicky boy." Wes finished, because this is what they do, finish each other's sentences. It's like they read minds.

"No." Nick said. "I will not have a lap dance, from anyone other than my baby." The look on their faces made Blaine laugh, he received glares in return, but they both looked completely shocked and annoyed at the fact they'd paid money and he didn't want it.

"But we paid!?" They both tried at the same time.

"No. No one other than my baby." Nick stood strongly on the subject and turned his head to face Blaine. "Give it to Blaine." He said casually, and Blaine's eyes widened comically.

"Yes! Nicky perfect idea!" They both shouted at him.

"Guys, no," He attempted to reason with them, but it really didn't help. Before he knew it, Wes had dragged him off to another room and sat him in a chair.

"We paid for this, and although it's not Nicky. Have a good time." He left without another word, leaving Blaine alone in a darkened room with the only light coming from a crack in an open door and the music beat from outside, vibrating the floor.

Blaine must have sat in the chair for five minutes, before anything happened. He was starting to sweat, partly because it was boiling in the room, but also because he had no idea what was going to happen. He was regretting wearing his tightest jeans and he definitely should have passed on the bow-tie.

Suddenly, the door opened and a beam of light flooded the room, as soon as it appeared it was gone. The door closed and the lock clicking. The room was now in complete darkness, Blaine could sense a figure moving around him, but he didn't move. He stayed still on the chair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hi," A voice sounded, it was soft and sweet, nothing like he was expecting. His eyes opened, although when he closed them, he had no idea. There was light this time. Shining from all corners of the room, dimly.

"Uhm, hi." He said back to the voice. He couldn't see anyone in the room, but he could feel them.

"Any music preference?" The voice asked again. He shook his head no, feeling fear in his bones. Were they going to drown out his screams with music as they murdered him? "Why are your eyes shut?" Once again, he opened his eyes, unsure still of when he closed them. Although this time he was met with a face. A beautiful face, and eyes, wow those eyes. He stared and the other boy stared back, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know." Blaine said, because he really didn't. He was lost between the boy's eyes and his face being so close to his own. Those eyes, were they blue? They looked blue, but as he tilted his head they looked green.

"Are you new here? To this, I mean?" The boy asked. Blaine was unsure of his age, he couldn't have been younger than Blaine, or if so, only by a year or two.

"How old are you?" Blaine asked, without really thinking. He's always been a blurter. The boy laughed.

"I asked you first." He replied with the most beautiful smile, which knocked Blaine back a bit.

"Yes."

"Then, I'm 24." He moved back to the music player and switched on a song. Being in the music business, there weren't many songs that Blaine didn't know, especially when it's one of his own.

"Did you have to choose this song?"

"Is it a problem?" He asked, to which Blaine smiled. He considered telling the boy-no-man, that it was his song, but the man didn't seem to know, so he left it.

"Not at all, it's a little more rock than I had down for one of these."

"I like to be different." He said, and turned the volume up. He started to move his hips to the beat, twirling in circles and hands raised above his head. He moved closer to Blaine, who was sat staring, admiring the work of art in front of him. He finally registered the man's outfit, tight jeans, much like his own, except the man's were painted on. A white shirt, also very tight, outlining his muscles and showing off his hip movement. The man's hair was styled perfectly, it pointed to the ceiling, hair-sprayed not gelled, Blaine noticed.

"Do you have a name?" Blaine questioned. The man stopped his movement, to smile at Blaine. He walked, strutted, moved to Blaine, until he was next to him. He set his feet, either side of the chair and straddled his lap.

"Yes. Do you want to know it?" He purred seductively into his ear. Blaine gulped loudly, his mouth not moving, attempting to make any sound, but nothing. He nodded. "Hmm, I don't think you do." He said and started to roll his hips, playfully. He grabbed Blaine's hands and rested them on his own hips, as he continued to roll.

Blaine watched; he let the man take over him. Let him move his hands wherever he wanted them. As the man rolled his hips, not where Blaine needed it, but Blaine didn't think he even wanted this man there. Although, the point of a lap dance is to arouse him, he didn't really want to be solid when he returned to his friends, his jeans would show everything.

The man started to roll his hips more persistently, wanting a reaction out of Blaine. He moved higher up Blaine's thighs, lifting his legs off of the floor and wrapping them around the chair, putting all of his weight on Blaine. The man started to whisper in his ear.

"You know, most people, when they do this, they tend to move. Get into it, they don't hold back."

"I'm not most people."

"I can see that." The man changed it up a bit, sending particularly hard thrust into Blaine. He moaned, actually moaned aloud. He wasn't expecting anything like this. He thought, a man might dance in front of him seductively, until his time was up. But no, this man was sitting in his lap, thrusting and rolling his hips expertly. Blaine gasped again, as the man rubbed them together.

"What are you doing?" Blaine gasped out, resisting the man's advances.

"I'm trying to get you to respond, but no. Do you like it when I take control?" The man asked, he grabbed Blaine's hands and removed them from his hips. He held them in the air with one hand, whilst the other, trailed down Blaine's chest. Moving closer and closer to the place, Blaine desperately needed attention, but didn't want it from this stranger.

"I don't want this." He said, as the man thrusted into him once more.

"Why?" He stopped, let Blaine's hands drop and sat back further on Blaine's lap. "It's obvious you find me attractive." He gestured to the rather large bulge in Blaine's pants. "You came in here, for a lap dance. I was giving you one."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

"What happened in here. I thought you generally danced. Not gyrate your hips into mine. I didn't think, I'd be this close just from two thrusts and a couple of rolls." Blaine replied; he looked down into his lap, at his hard on. Which he thought should be disappearing, but it wasn't.

"So, you think I get people off?"

"No, not intentionally. I don't know. You're beautiful and everything, I mean your eyes. Come on, those eyes." He moaned. "I don't have random hook ups, I don't like random hook ups. Which is why when you started to do that." His hand trailed down the man's chest to make his point. Getting closer and closer to where, Blaine now noticed, there was a bulge in his pants too. He looked up into the man's eyes; the blue had been taken over by his pupils, blown wide with desire. "Seriously, your eyes are distracting." He said, smiling when the man giggled.

"Honestly, this is only the fifth dance I've done. The others, you're right, for me anyway, I dance. Over there." He pointed to a spot, between the door and the chair. "I came in here and I had this desire and wow, you're hot. I got carried away, I'm sorry."

"Do you have a name?" Blaine repeated his question from just a few minutes ago.

"Kurt." He held out his hand and Blaine took it.

"Blaine." He said.

"So, this is a little awkward now right?" Kurt said, his gaze flitting down to where there hips were settled, still rather close to one another.

"A little," Blaine replied. But he couldn't take his eyes away from the ones in front of him.

"Let me finish?" He said, seductively leaning in towards. His face centimetres from Blaine's; their mingled between them as they stared at each other. Blaine nodded, but held a hand up. He couldn't breathe, gasping for air; he turned his head to inhale oxygen, trying to get some blood into his head.

"I want your number." Blaine blurted.

"Sure." Kurt said, and wrapped his legs back around the chair, settling his feet on the ground for leverage, shuffling forwards. They were once again pressed against each other.

Blaine looked up at Kurt above him; they immediately gravitated towards each other in a kiss full of passion and lust. Only breaking off for breath, but as soon as they'd inhaled a large gulp of oxygen their lips were re-joined again. Rocking against each other as the music drowned out their moans of pleasure.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Blaine had left, he returned to the table. Nick, Wes and David were all sat there, waiting for his return. They jumped up as they saw him approach, lips swollen and hair breaking out of its gel cage.

"Well?" They all asked at once, but Blaine just smiled and his gaze turned to the bar. His eyes caught the blue ones, he'd just been so close too and his smile widened, he sent a wink Kurt's way; then turned back to his friends.

His phone vibrated only seconds later; he retrieved his phone and opened the message. He smiled brightly at his phone, missing the curious glancing from his friends as he replied.

_I finish at 12. Wait for me?_

_**Of course. X**_

It really wasn't a real bachelor party without a lap dance.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this came from, I had two hours spare, so here you go! I hope it wasn't too bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, etc.


End file.
